


ready or not  [fanvid]

by bonibaru



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Fanvids, Healthy Relationships Are Overrated, I Ship It, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, So Wrong It's Right, you should see the tags I DIDN'T choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonibaru/pseuds/bonibaru
Summary: they are ready for italternate title: sebastian 1000% loses his sh*t over jace





	ready or not  [fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> watch on YouTube in HD for best
> 
> let's put the blame where it truly lies:
> 
> luminosity made me watch too many hannibal vids  
> sisabet said we live in a post LKBV world  
> seperis said "vid your id"  
> and se42 said it didn't make their eyes bleed


End file.
